demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Sparks
'Nicholas Sparks '''is the demigod son of Hermes and Evelyn Sparks. He is known to be a fiarly inactive demigod upon starting off, being of a slim build and not really pertaining towards any physical activities. Nicholas is also shown to have done the most growth in his short amount of time, being a demigod. Biography Personality Appearance Nicholas is described to have dirty blonde hair that is neatly trimmmed down to about an inch tall. He holdes it out in a faded out shave and holds the precious blue eyes that all children of Hermes have. He is said to be fair in complexion and has a small cut on his chin. He is said to have godly charm when it comes to his facial features. At first his physical appearance was said to be a mix between cute and scrawny but after spending a lot of time running for his life and fending off monsters, Nicholas is described to have grown an athletic build. His attire is said to have changed from loose fited close to tight-fitted clothes. He also enjoys sporting muscule tees and sweat absorbent workout shirts. Powers & Abilities Being a demigod son of Hermes, Nicholas Sparks has keen abilities only known to be inheritated to the children of Hermes. He is a powerful demigod alongside the other olympian demigods, aside from the children of the big three because they are unequal by the other demigods. *'ADHD: 'Nicholas Sparks has always had a hyperactivity to his body. He has an inadverted attention spand that only keeps focused for a still period and his reflexes are almost inhumane. This helps keep him alive in battle. *'Dyslexia: 'Nicholas's mind is hardwired to read and understand Ancient Greek. He has a difficulty understanding mortal langugages and an even harder time when it comes to reading. Demigod Abilities *'Above Human Strength: 'Being a child of Hermes, the God of athletisism, Nicholas Sparks is capable of lifting above average weights for his age. He is commented to have even survived various attacks by the strongest monsters in existance and even fighting toe-to-toe with a god. *'Above Human Speed: 'Being a child of Hermes, Nicholas Sparks is capable of running at abnormal speeds due to his father being the God fo roads and travelers. His speed is known to have blossomed over his time as a demigod and by the time he becomes older it's hypothesized that he'd probably be the fastest son of Hermes in history. *'Tactician: 'Nicholas Sparks is capable of forming out a disciplined strategy that will hold out in a battle and trive the enemies down until he can secure victory. His battle tactics are also known to be above average at times. His strategies are often considered crazy yet they remain grounded enough to actually work. *'Innovation: ' Nicholas Sparks is capable of understanding the simple mechanics of engineering and thus he is good at advising the creation of tools such as swords and machains. Nichols was capable of relating to Hephaestus when it came to his innovation skills and also obtained his bronze Hammer. *'Trap Detection: 'Being a child of Hermes, Nicholas Sparks has the inadverted ability to sense traps and projectiles that are within range. He also knows how to disarm and destroy these traps. *'Theivery: 'Being a child of Hermes, the god of theives, Nicholas Sparks is capable of using a vail of magic that allows him to steal without anyone noticing. This power allows him to survive alone for a long period of time. Over his time as a demigod, he exploits this ability often while on quests. *'Heat Resistance: 'Nicholas Sparks has a unique a bility that appears after a specific intance in his life. He has the ability to negate flames from burning him. This allows him to survive in any kind of heat or flames. Relationships Family Evelyn Sparks Evelyn Sparks is Nicholas's mother. She has raised him since he was a baby and seems to have always aspired and hoped for him to be more active when it came to athletics considering the last thought she had about his father was that he was a physically active man. Evelyn cares deeply for her son and would go farther than life itself to insure that he had everything he needed to survive. Evelyn is a caring mother and understanding to her son. The both of them are shown to be very close and at times are shown to have an mutual understand of each other. This understanding has made them consider each other not just mother-son but also friends. Divinity Hermes Hermes is Nicholas's father. He is known to be very proud of him and cared for him for a breif time period after his birth. Hermes like most gods stuck around for a short period so that he could see his son, but after a while he feared that Zeus would decree that the gods were becoming sloppy again and would silence them away. Hermes at times would find ways to send word to Nicholas that he was ok, but eventually the two parted ways. After Nichols was claimed, Hermes was the first god to appear to him. He advised Nicholas that he would eventually unlock poteintals that the world has not see, and would even rise to become not just a hero but also a symbol for the heroes. Hermes cares deeply for Nicholas and at times has also shown care even for his other children just as great. Hephaestus Hephaestus is the one god that Nicholas can feel humble with. He is shown to be a hardworking god often working on a new weapon for Zeus or the other gods of Olympus. Hephaestus shows compassion towards Nicholas and thus he creates him a bronze hammer in order to help Nicholas adjust towards his overwhelming strength. After Nicholas's insightful tip on a charmed weapon, Hephaestus smiled and offered it to be a uniquely designed item so that Nicholas felt tide to it. Hephaestus believes that although Nicholas is a child of Hermes, he thinks that their minds are fairly similar and would've been honored to be his father. Weapons Weapons Bronze Sword Nicholas is known to have had the most experiential growth when it comes to swordsmenship. His abilities with swordsmenship have increased completely from being barely average when he fought in combat to having complete advantage over even the seniors of the camp. Nicholas's bronze sword is a sheet of celestial bronze with a unique glow. The sword is three feet long and is known to have a brown grip around the hilt. Bronze Hammer Nicholas is known to at first have had difficulty holding the hammer. It was given to him by Hepheastus, on a quest. This weapon is Nicholas's favorite tool when it comes to fighting and he prefers to use this hammer due to its extensive might in battle. The hammer is over grown and weights about a ton. The grip is bound in a brown cloth and seems to be just about four inches taller than him, making the hammer six feet tall. Trivia *Nicholas means "''Victory to the people", while Sparks implies an electric charge. *Although his last name motivates his heritage to be of Zeus, Nicholas is actually as son of Hermes. *Nicholas holds a good relationship with Hephaestus, the god of the forges. *Nicholas holds a good relationship with Hermes, his father, the god of roads and travelers. *He is named after a famous person. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Hermes Category:Greek Demigods